


Plus One

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Finale, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were certain restructuring things that Phil wasn't overthinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Written on tumblr for [piepeloe](http://piepeloe.tumblr.com/).

He hadn’t really given it all much thought. There wasn’t a whole lot of time to think most days between trying to convince contacts in every kind of place all over the planet that, yes they were serious and trying to vet the vague recruitment lists and catching the myriad of escaped prisoners HYDRA had left them with. Phil spent most nights too wiped out to think about what his position meant and what new policies might need to be addressed in the near future.

At least he didn’t think about it until a very long conversation with an old Army contact. The guy was a dirt bag but he was high enough ranked to be helpful to a fledgling agency like his so he sat, nodding along as the man waxed poetic about the good old days.

Phil spoke before he’d really thought when the man stopped. “We won’t be interfering with the personal lives of our agents from here on in.” And that was that. May gave him a bit of a look but nodded from her seat near the door. Belatedly he remembered that he was now the word of god for SHIELD and that sudden statement was going to have some wide spread ramifications.

But he wasn’t sure they’d be negative ones.

That’s what saw him picking up the phone that night. He smiled at the lack of an actual greeting. “Heard you ran your mouth at the Army today.”

“Not the whole Army.”

“Is that how it’s going to be now?”

“We’ll work out the details but…” Phil smiled into the phone. “Yeah, I think that’s how it’s going to be now.”

“That’s good.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. No wasted energy on hiding shit like that. People will be more focused.”

“No more hiding, huh?”

Nick sighed on the other end. “Maybe just a little more.”

“HYDRA?”

“I think they’re figuring out I’m not quite as dead as they’d like.”

“Come here.”

“Phil…”

“No. They don’t know about this base. We’ve got the public front set up miles away. Come here.” He nearly growled at the sharp knock on his door. “Hang on.” He was forming more arguments as he moved; intent on telling whoever it was that he would deal with whatever crisis sent them to his door in the morning. He swung the door open and nearly dropped his phone.

“I was on a helicopter the minute I heard you were turning SHIELD into a love fest.” Nick smiled and hung up his phone, pulling Phil closer and kissing him before Phil had time to process any of it. It didn’t take long to catch up and Phil kissed him back, pulling him into his room and kicking the door shut behind them.

“Sneaky bastard.” Phil smiled up at him.

“Yeah, I couldn’t help myself.” Nick kissed him again, backing him toward his bed. “Have you started getting those invites to fundraisers and political events yet?”

“A couple, yeah.”

“Are they plus ones?”

“They are in fact.”

“Have anyone in mind?”

“You.” Phil kissed him again, spinning them around and pushing him down on the bed. “But that’s probably a spectacularly bad idea.”

“I am supposed to be dead.” Nick smirked up at him, wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist and pulling him close again.

Phil slowly moved to straddle his lap, another kiss growing deeper and more heated. “You’re a hero. Giving your life fighting the evil in your own organization.”

“Should probably leave it at that, then.”

“Fuck it. I’d rather answer a few awkward questions about what happened and have you there than keep lying about it all.” Phil nuzzled his neck, humming softly and breathing deep. It’d been far too long since they’d had any time together, let alone been able to share a bed. “I want you here. For real. No bullshit.”

“You really want to do this? All out in the open?”

“Think we can handle that?”

“Might take some practice…” Nick kissed his lips again, his hands moving up and down Phil’s thighs as he obviously thought over both sides of the idea. “You’ll take a lot of shit for it.”

“I can handle it.”

“I know you can.”

“So what do you say?” Phil kissed a short path up Nick’s neck. “Want to be my plus one?”

Nick smiled and shook his head. “This is nuts.” It was hard to tell if he was talking to Phil directly or to himself.

“No,” Phil pulled back and looked him in the eye. “It’s different.”

“Different’s good.”

“It definitely can be.”

Nick sighed again, laying back on the bed and pulling Phil down with him. “Okay. You want to do the whole out and proud thing, we’ll do it.” He smirked and playfully smacked Phil’s ass. “What the hell, everybody important probably already knows anyway.”

“Who do you think will win the pot?”

“My money’s on Natasha.”


End file.
